First Embrace
by Daeomae
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor are nervous about their first time.


First Embrace  
By Daeomae Glorfindel, Erestor  
Rating PG  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. They belong to Tolkien, which is  
too bad, because I could have made a killing by now!  
Beta: Trirarien - Thanks dear!  
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor are nervous about their first time.

Glorfindel was excited, in fact, that might have been an  
understatement. He felt he had been waiting for so long for this day  
to come. He took great pride in readying himself for what he was  
sure would be a monumental moment in his reborn life. He searched  
high and low for the perfect garments. He finally settled upon a  
midnight blue robe with intricately designed golden flowers woven  
into the neckline and sleeve cuffs and a pair of matching leggings.  
He chose his long soft leather black boots to finish off the rather  
grand ensemble. Sitting down in front of his gilded mirror, he  
brushed his long golden hair to a brilliant shine before setting  
about the task of weaving his own distinctive braids into a  
marvelous pattern that was saved for only special occasions like  
this. Stepping back, he took in his entire appearance and sighed in  
satisfaction.

No doubt Erestor would tease him a bit for the extra effort taken,  
as Erestor himself was renowned for his simplistic elegance.  
Glorfindel however felt that the extra attention paid to his  
appearance would truly show how important he considered the  
occasion. Butterflies stirred with the excitement building in the  
Golden Lord's body. Today was the day, and it was time to find the  
Chief Advisor for their "appointment."

Glorfindel left his rooms in search of Erestor. He could not fail to  
notice the admiring looks of the elves he passed along the way,  
ellyn and ellith alike. Few did not recognize the way that the  
usually stunning Lord appeared to be surrounded by an otherworldly  
glow that transformed the stunning to the ethereal. Glorfindel  
smiled brilliantly at these elves as he continued to go by one after  
the other in his search for the seemingly elusive Advisor.

Where is Erestor? Surely he has not forgotten that we arranged to  
meet this morning?' Glorfindel thought, a slight frown crossing his  
face. 'I cannot wait much longer and need him here.'

Glorfindel looked into the Advisor's office, but saw no one there  
save Melpomaen who smiled shyly at him before turning back to his  
work. He went next to Elrond's office and again he could not find  
Erestor. The Golden Lord was most puzzled by Erestor's apparent  
disappearance. 'Surely he has not changed his mind about this?' The  
frown deepened.

Finally, he decided to go to Elrond's chambers and ask if he had  
seen his missing friend. Glorfindel rounded the corner in the  
hallway near Elrond and Celebrian's chambers to find Erestor just  
entering the self-same chambers. Glorfindel called softly to him and  
received a small wave into the room as an answer. As he entered the  
room, he looked questioningly at Erestor before acknowledging his  
Lord and Lady with a small bow. Both inclined their heads in return  
and smiled conspiratorially as Glorfindel's attention once more  
settled on Erestor.

The Chief Advisor was shifting a bit uncomfortably under the gaze of  
the Balrog Slayer. His all black attire, midnight hair, and pearly  
pale skin merely accentuating the blush that crept up from his  
elegant neck over his exotic facial features. His violet eyes  
flashing with just a touch of shame. His lithe body was tense under  
the scrutiny and only lessened with a slow smile and shake of the  
head from Glorfindel. Erestor returned the smile hesitantly as the  
Golden Lord approached him. They then both turned to walk toward one  
corner of the room and began carrying on a whispered conversation  
between the two of them, as their gaze seemed to light upon a rather  
large object located there.

After watching this scene play out for a few minutes, Celebrian  
glanced at Elrond and smiled widely, barely able to hold back a  
giggle as the two elven lords looked back and forth at each other  
with wide eyes, shy smiles, and subtle head shakes. Elrond shook his  
head as he rolled his eyes at how ludicrous the situation was  
becoming.

"You are acting like elflings," Elrond began."You both have  
confessed to be waiting for this moment for many months now, and yet  
you stand there with silly looks on your faces. Please for all of  
our sakes, get it over with." He finished with a note of mock  
impatience, finally eliciting the badly held giggle from Celebrian  
as well as a deep blush from both Glorfindel and Erestor.

Both elven lords looked again into each other's eyes before nodding  
almost imperceptibly. They then each took a deep centering breath  
and extended their arms out with not a small amount of trepidation,  
each taking a warm body into his arms with a smile plastered across  
his face. It felt so good to hold that warmth near and take in the  
gentle and sweet smell that accompanied it. Smiles and tears of joy  
graced both of the elven lords' faces as they turned back to glance  
at their Lord and Lady.

Elrond gazed lovingly at them with a broad smile upon his lips as he  
announced, "Glorfindel and Erestor, I would like for you to meet my  
sons Elladan and Elrohir."

Glorfindel and Erestor were nearly swept over with emotion as they  
each embraced one of the beautiful, dark haired newborn ellyn in  
their arms for the first time.

The End.


End file.
